B Gata H Kei
is a 4-koma manga series published by Shueisha which was adapted into an anime series. The story focuses on the salacious dreams of a high school girl, whose perceived drawback of being a virgin leads her to lusting after a single average and unremarkable boy. The series is licensed in Traditional Chinese by Sharp Point Press. A drama CD has also been released. Plot B Gata H Kei revolves around 15 year old high school student Yamada whose lascivious nature causes her to aspire to one day achieve sexual relations with 100 different partners. However, her insecurities as a virgin leads her to reject every guy that attempts to make a move on her. In order to hurdle this mental barrier Yamada goes on a search for her "golden cherry", an inexperienced boy whom she will bestow the right to be her first. One day while perusing a bookstore for the replacement of a dictionary she had defiled by highlighting all the sexual terms, Yamada has a fateful encounter with classmate Kosuda Takashi. Believing that Kosuda is the boy she is looking for Yamada goes to great lengths to try and seduce him. All the while, she discovers the difficulties in making that first important step towards reaching her goals, not to mention, finding out her true feelings for Kosuda Takashi. Characters Yamada Family ; : :Yamada is a 15 year old high school girl who is best described as oversexed, flirtatious and lustful. She is particularly vain and is unabashed in flaunting her looks in public. Upon entering high school, her goal was to have intimate relations with 100 different men; however, her insecurities as a virgin caused her to turn down any advances. Yamada believes the first step towards realizing her dreams is to lose her virginity to an inexperienced boy. This leads her to pursue Takashi Kosuda. While initially seeing him as a tool for her lust, over time she starts to develop genuine feelings for him which includes jealousy when she finds him in the presence of another female companion. Despite living at home with her younger sister, Yamada is unashamed in her licentious habits, which involve highlighting sexual terms in the dictionary, collecting erotic magazines which she keeps in her room, even taking pictures of animals having sex or downloading hundreds of uncensored penises. In the end of the anime, Yamada realizes she's in love with Kosuda. Takashi Kosuda and Yamada end up dating. :Aiding her towards her goals is a personal deity who takes on the appearance of a super deformed version of Yamada, save the mustache, and floats around on a pink cloud. This character also acts as a narrator at times, calling herself the sage of lust Ero-God, recapping past events as well as occasionally breaking the fourth wall to address the audience. ; : :Yamada's little sister, who because of all her sister's perverted interests, is completely unaffected to such nature. She is very popular, often using her cuteness to get boys to give her whatever she wants. Kosuda Family ; : :Takashi Kosuda is one of Yamada's classmates, and is the main subject of her lust throughout the series. Characterized as inept, sheepish and indecisive, he is also kind-hearted and often tries to look out for Yamada when he can. Takashi is initially taken by her advances, but that later turns into confusion and anxiety, due to the mixed signals between them, as well as his insecurities as a virgin. He lives at home with his older sister, who is a college student. One of his hobbies is photography. He is afraid of heights. Takashi has had feeling for Yamada for most of the beginning, to the end. At the end of the anime, Kosuda and Yamada started dating. ; : :Kazuki Kosuda is the older sister of Takashi, who is a college student living at home. Though often teasing her brother, she deeply cares for him. She is also not shy, and often walks around the house naked or barely dressed despite her brother being there, much to his objection. Others ; : :Miharu Takeshita is the best friend and classmate of Yamada. Despite her friend's prurient interests, Miharu tries her best to be of help, even going so far as to invite Takashi on a double date at the water park. At times, she is the subject of Yamada's envy due to her bustiness of which earned her the moniker "F-shita" as a reference to her cup size. She also has a boyfriend whom she rarely talks about because of Yamada and her lewd prying. ; : :Mayu Miyano is the childhood friend of Takashi who lives directly across the street from their house. She is depicted as a busty meganekko who is ditsy and has a timid personality. Mayu secretly has feelings for Takashi but doesn't have the courage to confess to him. Because of this and her close history with Takashi, she is perceived by Yamada as a rival for his virginity. One of her favorite hobbies is cooking. Her first love was actually Takashi's sister Kazuki, who she thought was a boy. It might be because of this why Takashi is completely oblivious to her feelings, as when they were children she stated she already liked somebody, where he still believes she is in love with a boy with the same name as his sister. She also has a habit of blurting out odd intentions, like when she was trying to get up the courage to enter his house to give him food, she spots him returning home and states, "I made you lunch, I wasn't spying!" Kanejō Family A rich family in the series. They are all portrayed to have stars sparking around their faces. ; : :Kyouka Kanejou is rich girl who moved from America to go to the same school as Yamada and Takeshi. She classifies herself as a perfectionist who can do everything, such as modeling, cooking, and sports. She becomes obsession on becoming queen and beating Yamada, after losing to her in a pageant. She has an excessive brother complex to where she has a secret room filled with nothing but his image, to a point where she wants her own brother, Keiichi Kanejō, to take her virginity away from her. She will do absolutely anything at all costs to win his affection but unfortunately for her, he is currently studying in Harvard where she can not follow. ; :Kanejō's brother, who came from America (probably Harvard University). He is the object of every woman's infatuation, even a princess from a foreign country could not withstand his "charm". He later returns, but has seemingly gained an interest in Yamada, much to Kyoka's chagrin, this most likely because she is so far the only woman that has not instantly fawned over him. He reveals he is a virgin, though unaware of the fact his sister uses her power to do so. At the end of the anime, he wished to lose his virginity to Yamada. Media Manga The series is written and illustrated by Yōko Sanri and is serialized in Shueisha seinen Weekly Young Jump magazine since 2003. As of April 2010, the serial chapters were into seven tankōbon with the first one released on February 18, 2005, and the seventh on March 22, 2010. An 8th volume is expected in mid-July 2010. Outside Japan, the manga is licensed by Sharp Point Press in Taiwan. Volumes list | ISBN = 4-08-876756-X | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-877021-8 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-08-877154-0 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877278-3 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877411-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877613-2 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877742-9 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Drama CD A Drama CD was released on September 14, 2007. Anime B Gata H Kei official premiered on the KBS and Tokyo MX television network on April 1, 2010. The opening theme song for the series was and its ending theme was . Both theme songs are performed by Yukari Tamura, and a maxi single containing the two themes was released on April 28, 2010. There is a total of 12 episodes. Internet radio An internet radio show is being produced. Reception Anime News Network reviewed the first episode of the series as a preview for the spring 2010 anime season. Carl Kimlinger initially assessed the series as having "real promise", and Theron Martin felt the comedy was on how Yamada focused on the sex side of a relationship rather than the emotional side, finding the first episode "fanboy-pandering", but somehow reticent about showing fanservice. Hope Chapman found the premise "downright insulting to women on the whole", and "rancid and obnoxious". Tim Maughan noted that although the premise could be interpreted as a "ballsy teen-sex comedy" about the pressures teens feel about becoming sexually active, but noted that due to the 1am screening time, the audience was "otaku men-children" rather than teens. Zac Bertschy regarded it as "yet another in a long line of crappy anime sex comedies". The B Gata H Kei anime team announced that they had received "multiple threatening letters" about the content of the anime. References External links * Official Website * Category:Anime of 2010 Category:School anime and manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Sharp Point Press titles